Make Them, Love Them, Protect Them
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Trystan has everything he could ever want with his new bride, and soon enough he'll have more. Valentina is pregnant with twins, but when they go to Renesmee's wedding sparks fly between them and the Cullens. Will this be the last of the Cullen's attempts in Trystan's life, or will they go for good this time? Sequel to Hate Me, Shun Me, Love Me.


_**So here it is, the sequel to 'Hate Me, Shun Me, Love Me'. I apologize if I kept you waiting longer than I should have, but hopefully this is worth the wait. Now this is going to start off in the Cullens' point, or in Bella's at least to see how things have gone since they left Volterra. A little surprise is in store for Trystan and Valentina, but this one won't just involve the Cullens.**_

_**Partial credit goes to MsBitaBoo since her stories helped inspire this one as well. This does involve only one of her villains, because I didn't want to use both of her main antagonists. Now here's the summary and I apologize if it's different from the one under the link**_

_**Trystan has everything he could ever want, a happy home with a loving family and a beautiful wife, and soon enough they would have a new addition to their family. Everything goes fine until the Cullens show up again, but this time things seem a little different. The Cullens want to make things right, but will Trystan let them? Or will he throw them out of his life for good this time?**_

_**This is longer than the last one, it would have to be since it involves some joyous occasions in here.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A year later, Cullen house:_

_Edward's P.O.V.:_

Almost a year had passed, or perhaps it was a year already, since we had seen Trystan and the Volturi. The entire family hadn't recovered from the heavy blow my son threw at us, but we deserved it, especially me. I had wronged my boy all his life, and all of it blew up in my face when I saw him with that Valentina girl.

One stupid mistake and my son hated me with all his heart. I didn't blame him anymore; I had made the mistake of believing he tried to kill Bella and Renesmee in the womb, when it wasn't either his or Renesmee's fault Bella's body was failing during the pregnancy. She was right it wasn't their fault, they couldn't help how fast they grew but when they were born I had him hated by the entire family. My only son, he was an innocent child even if he was half immortal and mortal.

'I wish you could hear me Trystan, I'm sorry.' I had been thinking that a lot since we left Italy, and after Bella and I separated I had been trying to make up for what I did by sending letters to Trystan. Unfortunately each one came back unread, and I even received a letter from him saying he wanted nothing from me or the others and so I stopped. At least now he was happy, and he deserved all of it though I didn't like him being in the Volturi.

"Edward." Bella came up behind me; she had taken everything the hardest because she believed my story. We separated for four months before she came back and we made up, but we both vowed one day we would try and make things up to Trystan and Renesmee.

"A year love." she knew what I meant when I said that.

"Yes, a whole year." we walked back up to the main room, or the living room where Alice was helping Esme pick out some new colors for the kitchen, Carlisle was looking over his paperwork from the hospital, Jasper was reading a book, Emmett playing video games, and Rosalie was reading a magazine. It was very quiet without Renesmee here, since she was busy all the time planning her own wedding.

Alice and Rosalie had wanted to help Renesmee plan the ceremony but she already had Sue, Emily, and even Leah helping her. She wanted to marry Jacob on the reserve under a large oak tree where they had their first kiss and it was near the beach. Alice wanted to help her pick out the dress but thanks to Bella Alice began to back down but she didn't like it. She sulked for a while but when Renesmee showed her what she wanted for her wedding she started to come around.

"Has anyone heard from Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Yeah she called this morning while you two went hunting; she's getting her dress back from the seamstress." Esme said.

"So her preparations are almost done?" Alice nodded.

"In just seven days she'll be Mrs. Black, it's hard to believe." Rosalie smiled.

"Indeed so." Carlisle smiled a bit.

"So who all besides us is coming?" Bella hadn't heard much on the guest list.

"Jacob's dad and sisters, plus both packs and their imprints, the Denalis, the Amazons, and probably the Irish too." Carlisle answered.

"Trystan too." we all heard Renesmee as she entered the room, carrying her dress in its bag.

"What? Trystan's coming?"

"Yes mom he is, you didn't think I wouldn't invite him did you? He's bringing Valentina and Aro and Sulpicia, probably even the twins but that's all."

"You invited the Volturi?" Rosalie wasn't happy.

"Aunt Rose, they're with Trystan they won't cause trouble. Look I'm not in the mood to argue, I sent Trystan an invitation and he's accepted end of discussion. Now I'm going to put my dress away and then I'm going with the girls to my bachelorette party, I'll be at Emily's tonight so don't wait up." she left again to run back to the cottage, and I saw everyone's shoulder's slump.

"I can't believe she invited them." Rosalie said with a glare.

"Rose, Trystan is her brother he has a right to come if she's allowed it." I told her. "Just let it go."

"After what he did to us?"

"Rosalie you know damn well we deserved all that." Bella snapped.

"Even so the Volturi at Renesmee's wedding?"

"It's not the whole Volturi just Aro and the twins, now in seven days my daughter is getting married and I am not going to have her special day ruined because of us fighting. We can tolerate Aro for her sake, and since he's got Trystan as his son in law he'd be stupid to try anything at the wedding." Bella kissed my cheek and sat down next to Jasper.

"Rose…" Emmett paused his game.

"No." she was about to start, the same thoughts she'd had since we came home were about to come out of her mouth. "They have to be controlling Trystan, how else would he stay there willingly?"

"Rosalie…" I stared at her. "Trystan left of his own accord, because we made him leave. He wanted to travel, and somehow he winded up in Volterra."

"How do you know? For all we know that girl probably isn't even Aro's real daughter, she could just be a hybrid he kidnapped and pushed on Trystan."

"Rose enough!" Esme raised her voice. "Trystan told us himself and showed his thoughts to Edward, if you want to question his family with the Volturi then ask him when he gets here. Otherwise let the subject go."

"She's right, just save it for the wedding." I looked away, but I couldn't help but think perhaps she was right. Trystan wasn't easily succumbed though, I got that when I read his thoughts but again it would all have to wait until the wedding.

I just hope no serious drama begins; I don't want anything to go wrong tomorrow.

_Six days later, Forks Airport:_

_Trystan's P.O.V.:_

"Hold on guys, we just need to look for Ness." the week of my twin sister's wedding had arrived and while Valentina and I were patient enough to wait in a mob of humans Aro and the twins weren't. Sulpicia was fine though, but she seemed a little irritated for whatever reasons.

"Papa, Mama please calm down." Valentina leaned against me. "My stomach doesn't like this."

"Shhh." I shushed her gently.

"I'm sorry Trystan, you know I'm trying to keep it down but…"

"Not so loud love." I didn't want anyone else to hear the news yet.

While this was a happy occasion for Ness and Jake, it was also joyous for Valentina and I. Not even two months ago Valentina and I found out we were going to be parents. She was expecting my child and we along with the entire Volturi were overjoyed, but our news would have to wait. Tomorrow is Ness's wedding day and I don't want to steal her thunder.

"Hey everyone!" speak of the devil here came my twin and her husband-to-be.

"Ness!" I reached out and hugged her tight. "Holy cow you look great, hey Jake." we hugged.

"Hey man, nice to see you all again." he nodded at Aro.

"Hello young Jacob, my my you haven't changed at all." Ness greeted Aro with a kiss to his cheek, the same with the twins and Valentina.

"I'm happy you could come, it's going to be even more special now that my brother is here!"

"We're glad to come too Renesmee, now where shall we be staying until tomorrow?" Aro needed to ask, like me he didn't want to visit other Cullens.

"At my place which is close to the beach and the woods; plenty of privacy and Ness here will be staying at Emily's until the wedding." Jake answered. "Don't worry about the other Cullens, they shouldn't be a problem."

"I should hope not, wouldn't want to mess up the best day of your lives." Valentina smiled. "So Renesmee, how are we going to…?"

"Have no fear Val; we rented an SUV for this occasion. Okay maybe not rent, it's actually the car mom got me for my birthday last year. Come on, did you bring any luggage?"

"Just a few suitcases, that's all." Ness rushed us into getting our bags and we went out to the parking lot where her car waited. It was a nice burgundy color, the newer model with better mileage and cameras in the back and front ends.

"Hop on in everyone." Ness took the wheel and Jake loaded the car.

"This is nice." Jane obviously liked the car.

"Thanks, I keep it good and clean." we rode off into the street. "The Denali Coven's at Grandpa's house, they know you're staying on the reserve."

'Just great…' I hated the Denalis as much as I hated the other Cullens, but it's my sister's day and she loves Carmen and Eleazar who I had to admit weren't all bad. Those blondes however, Kate and Tanya and Kate's new mate Garrett, they aggravated me to no end.

"Do they know about me?" Valentina asked.

"Yes they do, they weren't very happy about it but I set them straight." Ness smiled at us in the rearview mirror. "Carmen and Eleazar don't really care, but y'know…"

"Yeah." I felt my nerves tense up, as did Valentina but we both kept our composure.

"Hey um….Valentina I don't mean to be rude or anything but have you gained some weight?" she spotted Valentina's stomach.

"Umm, you could say that." she blushed.

"Not to me love." I kissed her head.

"Hey you two not in here." Alec was already annoyed, but that only brought out Sulpicia and Aro kissing in the back which made everyone laugh. Soon enough we were driving through some woods, and down a dirty trail. It was cloudy out, but tomorrow they were expecting a little sunshine. "Ugh!"

"Cool down Alec we're almost there, aren't we?"

"Five more minutes Trystan." Ness said, and just five minutes later I was looking at a two-story log cabin-house just above the woods and near the sea like they said. It had a huge deck that overlooked the ocean, a brick chimney, and the yard well was as clean as I could imagine with a large garage and tool shed around.

"Wow, Jake did you…?"

"Built it with my own two hands, a little project I wanted to complete since I'm about to be married to the girl of my dreams; can't stay with my dad forever."

"Yeah how is Billy doing?" I had missed the old guy; he'd been like a grandfather to me.

"He's doing great, looking forward to the wedding and all. He's had his hands full with my nephews but it's not impossible when you've got a tough dad like Paul." Paul and Rachel had two little boys, Peyton who was four and Mitchell who was three years old. Both boys were strong and hard like their dad, but they liked to roughhouse a lot as most brothers would. Jake's other sister Rebecca and her husband Solomon had three children, Sarah who was eight, June who was five, and little Michael who was two and they two would be there but those kids were all well behaved. Their dad being a surfing champ and their mom an artist/wood carver, Rebecca had a talent for art, and she had her own business in Samoa which did well for tourists and locals.

"You love being an uncle don't you?"

"Sure do, love all my nieces and nephews to the bone. Spoil them rotten when I see them, drives my sisters crazy but so what?" Since Rebecca lived up in Hawaii Jake didn't get to see those kids very often, but he sent them gifts and called whenever he could.

"Yeah so what?" Ness laughed. "Those kids are so cute."

"Just wait til you have your own." Jane giggled.

"Jane…" I rolled my eyes.

"It's a nice home." Valentina loved the house; she couldn't stop staring at it. "Jacob you did great."

"Thanks Val." we got out and unloaded the car, and I loved the breeze that blew by us. Inside it was like a hunting lodge, with a buck's head over the fireplace that contained pictures of Ness and Jake with the other Cullens and the packs, a bearskin rug, wood furniture with soft cushions in the couches and chairs; even a flat screen on the wall but what made me laugh was the motorcycle lamp on the nightstand.

"Still loving bikes aren't you?"

"A good hobby that became a business." he smiled. "Now I know the rest of you don't need to sleep, but Trystan and Valentina, guest room is upstairs on the far left."

"Thanks man." Val and I went upstairs and found said bedroom. Valentina had a dress picked out just for the wedding; a special gown Jane and Sulpicia helped her find for the day.

"Valentina…" I set down our suitcase. "You alright love? Do you need anything to eat?" she shook her head.

"I'm fine Trystan, I have my snacks." Valentina and I still had a knack for human food, but the one thing she craved more than anything right now with her pregnancy was peaches. She loved their smell and sweet taste, as did I but lately all she would eat for snacks and with meals was peaches.

"Eat to your heart's content." I pulled a fresh peach from the bag and split it. We ate the halves, and I touched her stomach.

"Soon enough." she whispered. We didn't know how long the pregnancy would go, but I had a feeling it wouldn't last as long as a human's and probably not as short as our births. She looked about four months or less, but almost noticeable if you got close enough. I had wondered if it were a boy or girl, but I didn't truly care as long as the baby was healthy.

"Hey guys!" Jake called us. "If you're hungry come get some food." I picked up the smell of meat, it was chicken.

"Let's go." we ran back downstairs, but I didn't see the others except Jake and Ness. "Where is everyone?"

"They went to hunt, they'll be back tonight." Ness answered. "We've got fried chicken, butter biscuits, potatoes, and of course…" she held up a gallon of red liquid. "Animal blood for us and some sweet soda for Jake, all picked up just before you were."

"You know us too well sis."

"Oh it smells amazing." Valentina's mouth drooled at the food.

"Take a seat everyone." we gathered in the kitchen, which was big and had enough room for a large table and chairs. The food tasted great, and while I could imagine how easily vampires could smell the food I could also imagine the strong smell of grease or anything else to drive them away.

"Alright guys…spill." Ness stared us down.

"Nessie…" Jake seemed to know that look.

"What is it?"

"You two have a secret, so spill it. Did you get us something for the wedding?" I smiled.

"You wanna tell her or should I?"

"You." Valentina touched her stomach.

"Well we didn't want to say anything until after the wedding but since you insist…Ness, you're going to be an aunt." her and Jake's eyes widened. "Valentina and I are having a baby." a slight silence passed us by.

"A baby! YAAAYYY!" Ness shrieked and practically flew around the table to hug me and Val. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"And I get to be an uncle again!" Jake laughed. "Congrats guys."

"Thanks, but let's keep this between us alright? Tomorrow is your day, and I don't want anyone else knowing just yet."

"Agreed." she understood.

'Don't worry bro, I won't say or think a thing.' she winked.

"So tell us now…what're the plans again?" We spent the rest of the evening talking about the last minute preparations for the wedding, but in my gut I could feel that though tomorrow would be good, something else was bound to happen. I don't know if it's good or bad, or both, but it kept me up half the night even after Valentina went to sleep.

'I'll never let anyone hurt you or our child.' I thought as I held her in my arms. If the others caught wind of this then I know for sure that they'll never leave us alone.

_The next morning, 8:30 a.m.:_

When we woke up the next morning I saw that Ness had left early to go to Emily's. Jake was in their bedroom taking a shower while the rest of us were downstairs talking. Valentina, Sulpicia, and Jane of course were in another room getting everything ready, spending their precious time since the wedding wasn't until eleven.

"I'm not very sure about this." I said to Aro as I sat down in the living room with him and Alec. They had gone out to hunt and returned at midnight, but to hide their eyes they had to wear contacts that made them turn dark brown.

"About the Cullens or the baby?" Alec asked.

"The Cullens Alec, who else?" I sighed. "I don't want to see them, but no doubt they know I'm coming with you guys so I'll be civil for Ness's sake."

"Trystan…" Aro sat up. "Let me tell you something, you don't get to pick and choose family, you don't have to like them, although you should respect them that's what's earned but not given. You will however…have to tolerate them on occasions like this. You can do it for Renesmee's sake, but if any trouble does come then please don't be the one to start it."

"I wouldn't anyway, but besides the Cullens I know those blasted Denalis will be there." out of that whole coven the one I hated most was Tanya, the spoiled little tramp she was. She didn't have a mate but I remember her giving me the evil eye a lot when I was a kid. At first she scared the hell out of me, but when I got older I wished I could put a giant firework down her throat and light it.

"Do you think the Cullens told them about last year?"

"They did, Ness said Carmen and Eleazar felt bad about not giving me the same amount of love they gave Ness and Kate felt the same but Tanya…she had the gall to get hysterical."

"Eh she's a bitch anyway." I laughed at Alec.

"Ness already got to her, so with any luck she will keep her distance." she had better, or I wouldn't hold back.

"Hey guys…" Jake came out of his room completely shower fresh. "Have you seen my tux?"

"It's over there dude." I pointed to the kitchen where a black dress bag was hanging up. "Ness put it there so you'd find it easier."

"Thanks, you guys gonna get ready soon?" I checked the clock, it was already nine-thirty? Damn where did the time go?

"I'll go shower." I stood up. "Once the girls get dressed it'll be go go go." I ran upstairs to the guest bathroom and showered as quickly as possible. After I was finished Valentina took it and she was out in less than twenty minutes.

"Where's my…?" I held up a bag of jewels.

"Right here love." she had been trying to decide what jewelry to wear with the dress so I told her to pack the ones she could select. Her dress was a beautiful lavender color made of pure silk and satin, and it was loose enough so her stomach wouldn't show through.

"Oh good! I'll be in the bathroom." she ran back into it and I had to laugh, she was such a girl sometimes even if she was a tough one. Valentina knew how to act and be a woman, she knew etiquette, but she also knew how to fight. Aro raised a warrior, but a good one at that.

"Don't take too long darling, we'll have to leave soon."

"Okay!" I could hear her rushing to finish up, we still had an hour before the wedding but it helped that we would be able to get there early enough to find some good seats. I quickly put on my tux and combed out my hair before grabbing my shoes and running downstairs. Alec and Aro were both dressed in black and red tuxes, while mine was a plain black one and had a blue tie with it.

"Is everyone ready?" Sulpicia and Jane came out of their room. Sulpicia had on a dark pink sleeveless dress where the front stopped at her knees but the back trailed behind her legs to her ankles. Her hair like Jane's was up in a bun, but both had single curls on the sides of their faces.

"You both look beautiful." Aro kissed them both.

"Thanks dear, where's Valentina?"

"Still getting ready, should be done soon." Jake came back out wearing his tux, with his hair smoothed down and combed through. "You look good bro."

"Thanks, Seth should be here soon and we can leave then."

"Coming down." Valentina came downstairs and she looked like an angel, as always. Her hair was loose but held up halfway and curled. Her makeup made her beauty grow, though to me she didn't need it. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess, so it looks like everyone's ready." I put an arm around her, and then a knock at the front door came.

"Yo Jake are you ready?" I heard Seth's voice.

"Yeah man we all are."

"Well let's load up your shining bride-to-be is waiting." we didn't have to be told twice, in less than two minutes all of us were in the SUV and Seth drove us off to the spot. It was in between the Cullen house and the reserve, but it had been watched to make sure no one disturbed the decorations. Sue and Emily had taken care of mostly everything, but for the extra work the guys pitched in.

The oak tree had an altar in front of it decorated in lilies and white tulips, also along the chairs were variations of white ribbons and matching flowers along each row, and there was even a white carpet set leading up to the altar. It was nice, and the guests had mostly arrived; even the other vampires.

'Oh great here they come.' Bella and Edward came over to Valentina and me while Aro and Sulpicia went to speak with Carlisle and Esme and the twins went to find us some seats.

"Hello Trystan." Edward said.

"Cullens." I nodded at them, Valentina leaned into me.

"You look handsome today son." Bella smiled.

"Thanks, don't call me son." she was already starting.

"Well you are our son, we're glad you came."

"Ness wanted me to come; I'm here for her and her alone."

"As am I." Val spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sure she wanted that." Edward said. "You can sit with us if you want Trystan."

"No, the twins have already picked seats for us." I pointed to where Jane and Alec were standing near the middle but not too far from the front. "We'll be sitting with our family."

"But…" Bella stepped forward. "We are your family." I felt my nerves tense up.

"Really? Because last I recall…families don't abandon their own blood." their faces sunk. "Now unless you want to ruin my sister's wedding, I suggest you walk away." I could see the others, mainly Rosalie, staring at me. The Denalis were here too, but they were talking with Carlisle and Esme, and while Edward and Bella left Billy came over to me with Rebecca and Rachel.

"Trystan, Valentina." the girls hugged us both, and I hugged Billy as best I could. "You both look great." he was looking better, and while I looked around to see if I could find Charlie Swan I couldn't.

"Thank you Billy." Valentina kissed his cheek. "You look good." his hair had greyed over the years, but he hadn't changed much.

"Still dancing." he laughed.

"Where's Charlie Swan?" Billy frowned when I asked that.

"He passed away two months ago, heart attack. Carlisle said it was likely stress, but from what none of us knew." I felt a bit bad for that, I didn't know Charlie well but he was still my grandfather and we didn't spend time together no thanks to the Cullens.

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it hit Bella and Renesmee pretty hard but they've gotten through it."

"You two are still welcome here." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Rachel, you look good too Rebecca." she was also pregnant from what I could see, but further along. "When is he or she due?"

"In five more months she'll be here." she giggled.

"Where are the children?" Valentina looked around.

"Inside with Renesmee, June is the flower girl and Peyton is the ring-bearer. Speaking of which, we'd best take our seats the ceremony shall begin in five minutes." I nodded and we went to sit, Aro and Sulpicia met us at the row the twins saved.

"Anything wrong?" I asked him.

"Carlisle is glad you came my boy, but he wishes to speak to you later." I frowned.

"We'll see." some minutes passed and after everyone was seated the music began to play. First came the bridesmaids, all wearing blue dresses with white flowers in their hands and hair, then the ring bearer, and the little flower girl in a cute blue dress with a white headdress sprinkling pink rose petals on the carpet. The music changed, and we all stood up as the bride herself began to walk down with Edward. Ness looked amazing, and I noticed the dress she wore was actually like Bella's from years ago, hairclip and everything.

'You look beautiful sis, I'm happy for you.' I thought to her.

'Thank you Trystan.' she thought back. Jake looked ready to cry as he stood waiting for her, and Ness was the same. Once she reached the altar Edward sat down and the minister began the ceremony; he gave his own speech, and soon enough the vows came. Both of them poured their hearts out in front of us all, and it reminded me of my wedding.

"If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." no one said a word. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jake pulled Ness in for a gentle kiss, and we all applauded. I felt very happy for both of them, they deserved each other.

'Now comes the reception.' once we all followed out to congratulate the happy couple everything began.

"I'm happy for you Ness." I hugged my gorgeous sister, and Valentina joined in.

"Thank you both for coming."

"I hope you'll be happy Renesmee, I wish you both the best." Aro kissed her cheek and shook Jake's hand.

"Thank you Aro, Sulpicia."

"Congratulations to you both, you are definitely a match." Jane smiled and they thanked her.

"You guys enjoy yourselves." we had to move along so the rest of the guests could offer their joy.

"You hungry Val?" I spotted her eyeing the buffet table along with the rest of the wolves.

"A bit, that meat looks delicious." the prime rib, courtesy of Billy no doubt since that was one of Jake's favorite foods. The food looked amazing, but if I didn't feed my wife I was certain she would devour everything in sight; thankfully she had some blood earlier, but that could only do so much.

"Go make yourself a plate love, I'll wait."

"Let me make you something?"

"Sure, just some meat." she walked off and I stood to wait until I spotted Rosalie coming over. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were." she had on a fake smile.

"Well I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You aren't feeling different or anything…or…controlled?" could she be anymore obvious?

"Get lost." I turned away.

"Trystan, if they're controlling you then we can…" I turned back around and glared my worst.

"Let me tell you something you stupid cunt, I am not nor have I ever been controlled by anyone. The Volturi's powers have no effect on me in any way shape or form, so I am there of my own free will. Now you are going to leave me alone and pretend nothing's wrong for Ness's sake, or I will show you images that will make you want to torch yourself alive." her eyes widened at me.

"You…"

"Good day Rosalie." I turned away and went over to Valentina.

"I heard that, I think you might've gone a bit far Trystan." I held her around the shoulders.

"I don't think so, the woman is hard-headed. Let's eat." we spotted a couple of empty seats and sat down with the food. I spotted Carlisle talking with Edward again and Bella who kept giving me glances, but I ignored her. She was also looking at Valentina, but gave a small smile here and there.

"This is delicious, Billy can cook."

"He has to know how, he's got several grandkids to feed." I laughed.

"Hello Trystan." oh great, right in front of me now stood the other blonde woman I hated…Tanya.

"Tanya."

"You look good, as does…I'm sorry are you…?"

"Valentina, his wife." Tanya's eyes widened a little.

"Your wife? So what they said is true, you're with the Volturi?" I glared.

"Yes, we were married last year."

"I see, congratulations to you both." she gave a fake smile.

"Your thoughts say otherwise." Valentina glared.

"What was she thinking Val?"

"She was thinking that you should find someone else, someone the whole family would like."

"Is that so?" Aro's voice came from behind Tanya and she froze. "Tell me Tanya do you have a problem with my daughter?"

"Y-Your daughter?"

"Yes, she is my biological daughter and from what I've gathered you believe she's not good enough for Trystan."

"Aro…" I shook my head. "Just go away Tanya, you're not wanted here." she didn't say anything else and just went to her own coven.

"Try to keep it together you two, just another hour and we'll go." I nodded and he left to the others. He had a point though, we would keep everything together until Jake and Ness left for their honeymoon and then tonight we would return to Volterra, or at least the flight.

_Two hours later:_

"Have a good time Ness." I hugged my sister just as she and Jake got done saying goodbye to the other guests. Jake's motorcycle had a 'Just Married' sign on the back with cans tied to the seat; they were going to ride out to the airport and then have a trip to 'Isle Esme' for two weeks.

"I'll see you two later, thank you for coming." she kissed my and Valentina's cheeks. Jake hugged us and then they hopped on the motorcycle, waved goodbye one more time and drove off into the night. I knew Jake would take care of my sister, he's a good man.

"Well that's all for now, should we go?" I turned to Aro.

"Our luggage is in the car, we'll leave now."

"You don't have to." Bella stopped us. "Trystan, it's been a year. You and Valentina can stay for a bit if you want."

"Val?" I looked to my wife, and she shrugged. "No thanks."

"Trystan…" Carlisle stepped forward. "I know we hurt you, and we don't deserve your forgiveness, but we'd like to make things up."

"No one deserves forgiveness, because we can't alter the past and make sure the mistake isn't made. You may be blood Edward and Bella, but you don't need me. Now my wife and I would like to be heading home with OUR family, so goodbye." we were about to turn but then I heard a gasp, and I spotted Alice looking at Valentina's stomach.

"Her belly…" she whispered and the others all looked.

"Stay away." Valentina backed into my arms.

"Is she pregnant?" Bella's eyes widened.

"None of your business, Valentina go with Aro and the others I'll catch up." she did so, and Aro led her away with Sulpicia and the twins. "You stay away from my wife." I glared hatefully at the Cullens and the Denalis, thankfully all the wolves were gone or cleaning up.

"Trystan, is she pregnant?"

"I said that's not your concern Bella."

"Trystan, if she's pregnant then we can…"

"You'll do nothing." I glared that time at Edward. "None of you are allowed near Volterra without permission, and none of you are allowed near me or my wife other than Ness and Jake. Goodbye Cullens, Denalis, don't come knocking again." I stormed off, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of the news.

"Are you alright?" Sulpicia touched my arm.

"I'm fine, let's just get home." I climbed into the car and sat beside Val.

"You don't have to worry Trystan, they know the rules." Aro said as he started the car and we drove off to the airport. I knew the Cullens wouldn't show up unexpectedly, but I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I would see them.

_Two months later, in Volterra:_

_Trystan's P.O.V.:_

"Here Val, don't get up." my wife and I were in the master suite of our wing just enjoying each other's company when Valentina wanted to go lay in the bedroom. I carefully picked her up and walked with her in my arms, but I had to go slow because her belly was quite big now. If she were human she'd looked about eight months pregnant, and she technically was.

"Baby loves it when you're sweet to me." she giggled.

"Well baby had better love it because when baby comes baby's going to get most of the attention." we both laughed and I set her down gently on the bed. "Hungry?"

"No, no we already ate." she sighed and rubbed her belly. "Um, Trystan do you think it's possible that I'm having more than one?"

"Are you?"

"I think so, I can hear more than one tiny voice and my belly is huge." Valentina was able to hear the baby, or babies', thoughts due to her gift. They loved her and me, just as much as we loved them and each other. I made sure she and them were taken care of, as my duty of becoming a father. I wasn't the only one though; the soon-to-be grandparents were helping too.

Sulpicia and Athenodora had gone overboard with the nursery, but since we didn't know what we were having they bought and entire store's department of baby items. Diapers, bottles, clothes, toys, all the works bought precisely for our children; who would better to spoil them?

"Trystan, have you heard anything from…?"

"No, only Ness and she wants to come down when the babies arrive. Well, after they come at least." the other Cullens had been quiet again since the wedding, but I still knew they would somehow come here again. Either way they wouldn't get near my child/children.

"Oh…" Valentina gasped.

"Are you alright?" I touched her face.

"I think…ah!" right after that I heard water, and I looked down to see Valentina's dress was wet. "It's…time!"

"Oh God…ARO!" I shouted loud, I knew he'd hear me. "Okay, Val just start breathing. ARO!"

"Don't shout I heard you the first time!" Aro came running in with Marcus and Sulpicia. "Oh dear, Sully you know what to do."

"Be right back!" she took off.

"Valentina darling, sit up for us. Trystan get behind her." I did so. "How long?"

"It just happened…Papa." Valentina gritted her teeth.

"Just happened…"

"Move aside Aro!" Sulpicia returned with water and some blankets. "Valentina sweetie, open your legs for me. Marcus, you and Aro get on both sides of her, believe me giving birth is from what I hear quite painful." they went into position. "You said it happened now…oh my." she checked under Valentina's skirt. "You seem as if ready to have the baby now."

"I AM!" Valentina screamed.

"Calm down love." I tried to sooth her, but I could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

_Sometime later: __**(rated T had to cut details short):**_

"I knew there was more than one." after a long hour of Valentina giving birth, I had in my arms the two greatest treasures I could ever ask for on this earth…two beautiful twin babies, a son and a daughter.

"Oh Trystan…" Valentina was fine now, comfortable in the bed looking between me and the twins. "They're so gorgeous…"

"Just like you." I handed her our son, and she cooed at him.

"You two did a fine job." Sulpicia, Aro, and Marcus all watched us.

"Have you two decided on names?" Aro asked.

"As a matter of fact we have…" I looked at my daughter. "For our little princess, Janessa Scarlett."

"And our son…" Valentina looked up. "Damien Aro, for you Papa." Aro looked like he could cry.

"Wonderful names for wonderful children, now Valentina dear you need to rest. When you wake you can cuddle these angels as often as you wish." Aro went over and picked up Damien. "I have a feeling these two will want to eat when they wake."

"Not for a while, but we'll see." These babies were both born of two half-mortal and half immortals, there wasn't much telling of what would happen with their growth and appetites. We would test it out when they got hungry, start them off on formula and see what that did. They were no doubt mostly human, but they had a little vampire in them.

"Okay…" Valentina and I kissed, and she went right to sleep.

"You lot go on, I'll stay with her." Sulpicia offered.

"Thank you mother." Sulpicia didn't mind if I called her mother now, neither did Aro if I called him father in private. After we left the bedroom Aro, Marcus, and I sat down with the twins in the den. Our wing was quite big; it would be a house if it got any bigger.

"Trystan, you and my sweet tesoro have given us a blessing with these babies." Aro kissed Damien's small forehead.

"Marcus, would you like to…?" I held Janessa up to him, but he was hesitant.

"It's alright brother, you won't harm her." Marcus carefully took Janessa into his arms, and she seemed to like it when he held her.

"Looks like you've got yourself a little fan." I laughed.

"She is beautiful." he rocked her. "Just like her mother."

"The other guards will want to see them, but they can wait until Valentina is well enough and when the twins are more used to their environment." he meant their food.

"We will see to that when they get hungry." Damien and Janessa seemed fine now, but I had no doubts that they might crave blood when they grow a bit but I wasn't entirely sure. Either way we would learn more soon enough.

"Masters…" Alec appeared in the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've received a letter from the Cullens." he held it out, it was definitely from them.

"It's alright Alec, bring it here." Aro took the letter and passed Damien to me. "Where is Caius?"

"He's feeding right now master, seems that the lady Athenodora has him on edge about the nursery."

"Very well, when he is done and in control he can come see the babies. Speaking of which…" I let Alec see the twins' faces and he smiled.

"They are cute…and so tiny."

"Have you fed Alec?" his eyes were a little dark.

"Not yet, but I will once Master Caius is done. Jane will visit later if you allow it."

"She may, once she's fed and in control."

"Thank you master." Alec bowed and left the room. I watched as Aro opened the letter and read it, but from the look on his face it wasn't good.

"They wish to come and visit, and they want us to call for an answer. Apparently the entire coven wants to meet Bella and Edward's grandchildren."

"I don't want them here."

"Neither do I Trystan, but…"

"But?"

"Unfortunately I fear if we don't allow them this one visit, they will be persistent. If I remember correctly, Isabella won't let this go." he did have a point, but I didn't want that family other than Ness to be around my kids.

"I think we should." Marcus said. "While I understand the reasons for why you don't want them here Trystan, we don't need another fight on our hands."

"A fight? You think they'd start one?"

"It's possible." Aro agreed. "I don't want them here, but if we give them this chance it might do us some good." he stood up.

"I can't…I can't forgive them." I looked down at my son; he looked like me when I was a baby.

"You don't have to, but for the sake of the twins we can all be civil." he walked over to me and touched my arm. "For them."

"It…alright, but with your permission, let me be the one to make the call."

"I was actually going to suggest that, give them terms on their arrival here."

"I already have a few in mind." I handed him Damien, and pulled out my Iphone. "Excuse me." I kissed my son and daughter's heads before I left the room out into the corridor. I dialed the Cullens' house number, and thankfully I had long distance.

"_Hello?" _it was Bella who answered.

"Hello Bella…"

"_Trystan, how are you? Did you get the letter?"_

"Yes I did, and I'm fine. Now to make things clear you all may come and see the babies…"

"_Babies? You had more than one?"_

"Twins, and don't interrupt me again." I paused. "Here are the terms of your visit; none of you are allowed to be near the babies without someone in the room or permission from me, Valentina, or Aro. You will not hold the children without permission, nor will you buy things for them. You will obey the rules while you're here, and if you wish to speak with anyone then ask the guards for us. Do you agree?" I heard voices in the background, including one annoyed one that was likely Rosalie.

"_Yes, we'll do what you want. Thank you Trystan…"_

"Don't thank me, if it had been up to me I wouldn't let any of you near my children. However, Aro wishes to allow you a chance and so he's allowed me to give the terms. Goodbye." I hung up and sighed. I didn't want this to happen, but unless I wanted another possible war on my hands I was going to have to put up with it.

I walked back into the wing and I saw Marcus rocking Damien now instead of Janessa, but Aro handed me my daughter and I sat down on a chair.

'You don't have to worry little ones, no one is going to harm either of you as long as I'm here.'

_Forks, Cullen House:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

After I got off the phone with Trystan I couldn't get his words out of my head. Yes I had expected him to say no to us coming to see our grandchildren, but to hear him say it so harshly still hurt. He really didn't want us there, but we wanted to see the babies at least once if he would allow it and Aro was letting us come.

"So he really doesn't want us there? What does he know about raising children? He's never been around any and he thinks he can care for those babies?" Rosalie was upset, but for a different reason.

"The Volturi will know, and I'm pretty certain that Trystan has been looking up parental guidance." Carlisle said.

"Who are you to judge Aunt Rose?" Renesmee and Jacob were here with us but Renesmee was mad. "You can't automatically assume that Trystan wouldn't know how to take care of children, I actually spoke with him last week and he's been reading how to be a proper father."

"Even so the Volturi…that's not a good place to have children they should move back here."

"Rosalie stop, now we are getting a chance to meet our grandchildren and you are not going to ruin it for us with your self-absorbed opinions." Edward glared at her. "We will follow the Volturi's instructions, and if we get lucky perhaps we'll get other visits."

"They should still come here."

"Trystan hates all of you, why would he even think of coming here?" Jacob snarled. "Nessie?"

"My thoughts exactly Jacob, especially towards you Aunt Rose." Rosalie looked like she'd been slapped. "I know you ambushed him at the wedding, did you forget about our twin telepathy?"

"I was only trying to…"

"You asked if he was being controlled Rose, you were out of line. Now, you heard what Trystan said no one goes near the babies without permission or without someone else present. So let's just get ready and go because this is a start for us and Trystan." no one else said a word, and we just went about.

Carlisle booked the flight, Esme packed the necessities, and the rest of us just took whatever else was necessary. I wanted to see my son again, and I wanted to see my grandchildren, but what could I do since Trystan hated me and Edward more than anyone?

'I need to make this right, I just have to.' I want to be in my son's life so bad, but this was likely my last chance.

_Some days later, Volturi castle:_

_Trystan's P.O.V.:_

"They should be here soon." Aro told me as he hung up on Carlisle Cullen, whom had just called and said his family was on the way here, probably by five minutes. All of us except the wives, Valentina, a few guards, and the twins were gathered in the throne room waiting on them to arrive. The babies were in the next room and would stay there until this situation was done.

"I don't like this." Jane said.

"It'll be alright Jane, they know the rules." Aro assured her but who didn't agree with her? If Ness and Jake wanted to see the kids I had no problem with it, they were my only true family from the Cullens. The others…we would see.

"They're here masters." Santiago came in, with the Cullens in tow.

"Carlisle, nice to see you again." Aro greeted them.

"Hello again Aro, thank you for letting us come." all but Rosalie and Edward seemed calm.

"Where are they?" Rosalie looked around.

"In another room, you remember the terms Rosalie so shut it." I growled at her. Rosalie wanted to protest but Emmett held her back.

"Sorry Trystan, she's just been dying to meet the children." Alice spoke up with a small smile. "You look well."

"Thanks." she still freaked me out a little, so damn perky.

"Trystan, when can we meet the babies?" Bella asked.

"Soon enough." I turned to Aro, and he nodded. Alec left to go get Valentina, and moments later they returned with the twins and Sulpicia. Sulpicia handed me Janessa, and Valentina had Damien.

"They've been fed, and changed. They're such good babies." she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you mother." I turned around and saw the pained expression on Bella's face, what reason did she have to be though?

"Twins, what are their names?" Esme asked.

"This is Janessa Scarlett Volturi and my son…" Valentina stood close to me. "Damien Aro Volturi." we let them see the faces.

"They are so cute." Ness smiled.

"Volturi? Shouldn't their last name be Cullen?" Alice started.

"I took Valentina's name, so their name is Volturi, not Cullen." why would I give them my name? After all this family put me through?

"I see." she sounded a little hurt, and the others looked disappointed.

"May we hold…?" Rosalie stepped forward.

"Keep your distance." Jane growled.

"Ness, you and Jake can come forward." they did, and I let Ness take Janessa. Valentina let Jake hold Damien and the babies seemed to like them.

"They are adorable, how do they feed?"

"For now they drink formula, we haven't tried blood yet." so far the twins wanted only formula, we wouldn't try blood until later. Ness loved Janessa, but I wouldn't confuse their names by calling my daughter 'Ness'. "We take good care of them here."

"That's hard to believe." Rosalie said, and that was it.

"Aro?"

"Go ahead son."

"Ness you and Jake take the twins with Sulpicia, I don't want them to see what I'm about to do." they understood, and Ness gave one nastier glare before she left. Valentina I could tell was as angry as me, but Aro would let us take care of it this time.

"How dare you insinuate we can't take care of our own babies!" Valentina snarled. "You, a wannabe who can't have children of her own and yet you think you can patronize us?"

"This is the Volturi, what do they know about raising children?" Rosalie snarled back.

"They raised Valentina, and she is the kindest person I know. You think Aro would actually teach his daughter, his only child, to be a killing machine when she's half mortal?"

"She looks nothing like him, how can she be his blood daughter?" the other Cullens stayed quiet, but Bella looked ready to burst.

"I take after my mother, just as Trystan takes after Bella there. He looks nothing like Edward, and if you want to question my father then you can shove it." Valentina looked ready to snap.

"If you assume that I'll just drop everything here and take my wife and children back to Forks where your vermin family lives then you are mistaken. You may have raised Ness but you sure as hell did nothing for me." I knew that was their thoughts and Valentina saw it too.

"We can do better…"

"No. You. Can't." I stepped closer to them. "None of you are worthy enough to be around my twins, you neglected me while you loved Renesmee. How can I be sure you won't do the same to my son? The only reason I agreed to let you all come was because Aro would give you a chance. If it were up to me and me alone then I would've told you all to go to Hell."

"We know." Bella spoke up. "Trystan, believe it or not I do love you. Not just because of your two new joys, but even before. When you and Renesmee were in my womb, I loved you both. I know I hurt you, and I shouldn't ask for forgiveness, but I'm glad that you have a family now."

"Are you?" she nodded.

"As much as I dislike the Volturi, I have to admit they are your…family. Aro has given you everything, what we never did. I would like to know my grandchildren, but…"

"Bella?" the others, even Edward gaped at her.

"If you would at least, maybe write to us, and send some pictures, I would be fine with that. I would know that the babies are well taken care of, and that they are happy here." this shocked me, I had assumed Bella would beg for me to have contact with the twins, but here she was telling me that she would do fine with letters and photos.

"You aren't going to beg us?" Valentina was even shocked.

"No, I've hurt my son enough. I want him happy and if him being here makes him happy then…then I'll let him be. I can tell that the twins will have enough love and protection."

"I agree, we've done enough damage as it is." Emmett said. "Let's just leave them alone."

"Bella you can't be serious…" Edward didn't like it. "We can't just leave them here…"

"Leave them? Were you intending to kidnap my children?" my anger returned.

"He was…" Valentina's face contorted. "He was planning on making you see reason, to make you bring us back to Forks."

"Is that so?" Edward must've forgotten Valentina could read minds.

"Trystan try to understand, we want to make up for all we did. I thought you'd have enough time here and then come home, but the twins now…they can't be raised around monsters."

"Are you insinuating that you aren't a monster Edward?" Aro stood up. "You have the same abilities as the rest of us, you feed on blood, and your family lives in shadow whereas the twins would have to as well. Here, they will have family, love, protection, care, and when they are ready they will go out into the human world on their own."

"You intend to let them…?"

"From what we can tell they are mostly human, and all the guards here will protect them. If they want to start their own lives that's fine, if they want to stay here then that's fine as well. We won't keep them to ourselves." Aro looked at me.

"He's right on that."

"But…"

"Edward enough!" Bella looked at him and the others. "I wanted to come here to see the babies, not judge Trystan's choices and life here. He's not coming back with us, he's happy with Valentina, he's a good father from what I can see, and he's doing much better for those twins than we did for him or Renesmee."

"Bella those babies…"

"Rose don't, don't think that I know what you wanted. I overheard you telling Esme you and she would care for the twins so they wouldn't have any 'bad influences' from Valentina or Trystan. They aren't evil, so you'd best get over yourself."

"Looks like only one of you has a brain." I said. "Bella, I have to admit this is a small shock, but…" I took a moment. "I will consider your request."

"If you say no, I'll understand. I'm sorry for this; I didn't want to cause trouble."

"I can accept your apology, seeing as you're likely the only sensible one of your group. You can all leave now. Ness and Jake will stay for a while." they protested, all but Bella, Emmett, and even Carlisle.

"Leave now." Caius growled. "Or Jane will have a field day with the lot of you."

"As will I." I held Valentina to me. "I will consider Bella's request, but the rest of you are forbidden from going anywhere near my kids." the guards escorted them away, but Bella stayed for a brief moment.

"Take care of yourself Trystan." and she left.

"You handled that well Trystan, both of you did." Marcus smiled a bit.

"Yeah…I guess we did." I kissed Valentina.

"Let's go see the twins, I think we both need them right now." I did, and after we entered into the next room Ness looked at me as she handed over Damien while Janessa was in Jake's arms.

'Are you alright Trystan?' she thought.

'No, but I will be.' I had the Cullens out of my life again, but this time…I don't think they'll ever return.

_Ten years later:_

"Papa!" I was in my study going through some old books when my ten year old son Damien came running in.

"What is it son?" I picked him up.

"Mommy said Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake are coming, when?"

"In two days Damien, you'll just have to be patient. Where are Janessa and Carmen?"

"They're playing with Grandma and Aunt Dora."

"And why aren't you with them?" he made a face.

"They're playing girl games."

"Well then maybe you should go play with Alec."

"Can't I play with you?" I smiled.

"I'll play with you soon enough, I need to take care of these books for Grandpa. I'll be done soon though, I promise." he smiled.

"Okay." I let him get down and he ran out of the room.

"No running in the halls!" I called and I knew he heard me because his footsteps slowed. Ten years had passed since the encounter with the other Cullens, and it had been much more peaceful ever since.

My twins had grown nicely, but along five years after they came Valentina and I were blessed with another daughter we named Carmen Didyme. She was a ball of energy, but she was like her brother and sister, mostly human. We had learned that the children would need small amounts of blood each month, but not much. They all drank a little human and animal, but they mainly fed on human food.

None of the kids had special powers that we could see, but Aro and Marcus both said it wouldn't likely be until they got older and if not, they were still very special to us. They aged like normal humans, which made time with them more precious. Aro loved all his grandchildren and spoiled them rotten on occasions, but left most of the parenting to myself and Valentina. My children were my life, and so was their mother.

Speaking of children, Ness and Jake had two kids of their own and another on the way. Their firstborn was a little eight year old boy named William Charlie for his grandfathers, and their second a six year old girl named Valerie Renee. They were the same as my kids, but only time would tell if they had any special powers. Ness was pregnant with another boy due in two months, and they were planning on naming him Jason Ephraim. I had met my niece and nephew and I loved them both greatly; the family visited ever other summer for a month at a time and every other year we would go and see them but only at their house, and the other Cullens kept away while we came.

The other Cullens I hadn't spoken with since that day, but I let Bella have photos which I sent each month and a letter saying how they were. She wrote back saying she was glad they were happy, and sent them presents on their birthday and Christmas. I figured she would at least watch out for them if they ever met. From her letters the others were adamant after they left, but Carlisle set them all straight and it was done and over with. I would tell the kids about them one day, and if they chose to go and meet them when they were ready that was up to them.

"Trystan…" I looked up from the book I had gone back to examining and saw my beautiful wife in the doorway.

"Val, is something wrong?" she smiled, so I suppose nothing was wrong.

"Trystan, come here." I couldn't refuse, but when I reached halfway I saw her hand touch her stomach.

"Valentina, are you…?" she smiled bigger. "Are you pregnant?"

"I am." in a rush of five seconds or less I picked Valentina up around the waist and spun her. She started laughing and I set her down.

"Does anyone else know?" she shook her head.

"Only you and I, not hard to tell after having three." we shared a kiss and I embraced her.

"Another baby, what do you think boy or girl?"

"Maybe another boy, we already have two girls."

"Either way, we have all we could ever want." it was true, my life was now complete with my wife, my children, my family in the Volturi, and my family in Forks with Ness and her own. I had everything I could ever want, and could ask for nothing more.

_**The End.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it, took me two weeks total to make this shot. I did say it would be longer, and I hope you liked it but some opinions would be nice. If it looks a little rushed I'm sorry, but thanks to MsBitaBoo's fics I was inspired to make this and the prequel before it.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
